


The Art of Confessions and Fainting

by KaminariDenki



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe-ish, Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Shuichi wasnotin love.Shy, reserved, quiet Shuichi was, in no way, head over heels for the energetic blonde currently sitting in the seat in front of him.Well, that’s what he told himself.





	The Art of Confessions and Fainting

Shuichi was  _not_ in love.

Shy, reserved, quiet Shuichi was, in no way, head over heels for the energetic blonde currently sitting in the seat in front of him.

Well, that’s what he told himself.

Emotions won over persistent denial and he found himself cursing these alien feelings as he tried not to stare at the back of her head.

Kaede Akamatsu, a heavenly being with a pale golden halo encasing her perfect face, magenta eyes shining daily, a spring in her step that brought out her godly, bodacious curves that Shuichi couldn’t help but blush at when thinking of them.

Which is what he was doing now. His cheeks burned and he slumped in his chair, tearing his gaze from the source of his inner turmoil.

Damn these teenage hormones.

The person beside him, who just so, unfortunately, happened to be his best friend Kaito, turned with a smirk, “Y’know, if you’re ever going to confess, better to it quickly. She’ll be gone before you know it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Shuichi feigned ignorance and trained his eyes on the teacher.

“Come on, dude, it doesn’t take a _detective_ to see that you like her,” Kaito’s grin grew, but his voice lowered as he took in the flustered navy-haired boy’s quickly reddening face.

Shuichi shifted in his seat and sent the other his coldest glare.

“Hey! I’m not making fun of you. Here, I’ll even help you ask her out, stay here after class.” Kaito flashed him a thumbs up and leaned back in his seat, digging into his pocket to fish his phone out.

After fifteen more minutes of totally not creepy staring, the bell sounded, signalling the start of lunch.

As promised, Shuichi stayed seated and watched as the other students filed out of the room. As the last one left, Shuichi turned to his friend, “So…?”

“Ok! Let’s start off with dating tips! Number one is…” And thus, they spent the entirety of lunch going over extravagant ways to ask someone out, cliché places to bring them and things to do to cope with rejection, which the latter slightly, _just slightly_ ruined his spirit.

The rest of the day passed with only a small amount of stress and when he arrived home, his phone lit up with a text message. It told him to leave home early tomorrow and to meet Kaito behind the school ‘asap’.

He threw the phone onto his desk and flopped onto the bed, digging his face into the pillow, hands coming up to ruffle at his hair in frustration like some lovesick teenage girl.

Shuichi groaned into the suffocating fabric and kicked his feet against the duvet, wanting nothing more than to sink into the covers forever and be left to sulk alone for all eternity without having to worry about childish crushes.

He flailed around on the bed a bit more then hauled himself up and trudged into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

The next day, he left for school earlier than usual and walked behind the building, spotting the spiky violet hair of Kaito. Shuichi waved and trotted up to him.

“Yo, Shuichi!” Kaito barked, “I thought of a plan to get you and _you-know-who_ together.”

He blinked in response, “W-What?”

“Okay, first you gotta get her alone. Then, pop the question and boom, you’re together!” Kaito grinned, clapping the raven-haired boy on the shoulders.

“H-Hey… Don’t you think it’s a bit… early…?” Shuichi stuttered.

“Like I said before, if you wait, it might be too late!” The taller boy huffed, fixing Shuichi a hard stare, “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. I’ll tell you what to do, okay?”

Shuichi nodded, fiddling with his fingers.

“Okay, so first you approach her. You say ‘hey I’ve liked you for a while. Will you go out with me?’.”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “That’s a really cliché way to ask someone out.”

Kaito crossed his arms, “I tried thinking up scenarios with my girlfriend but she hit me over the head because they were too ‘wild’.”

Then, soft piano music started and they both looked up, seeing the window for the music room.

“There’s your chance, Shuichi! That’s most likely Kaede in there,” Kaito shoved him away.

Shuichi, albeit nervously, headed to the entrance of the school and made his way through the hallways, arriving at his dreaded destination.

He tentatively placed his hand on the handle and after just standing there, regulating his breathing and bathing in the sound of her pleasant piano playing, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, stepping into the room.

As he quietly closed the door behind him, he noticed that Kaede hadn’t yet heard him, unaware of his presence, too immersed in the song she was playing. Shuichi vaguely remembered what it was called. Gymnopédie number… something. She had told him she liked to listen to it to calm down.

And he certainly did feel calm. The nervousness he felt evaporated and he was suddenly lost in the sway of her body as she smoothed her hands along the keys, shoulders rising lazily as her fingers pressed down.

The song drifted quiet as she reached the end of the piece. Kaede sat back, stretching her arms.

Shuichi clapped, feeling intensely amazed. The sudden noise shook her from her reverie and she turned, blinking owlishly at him, “ah– Shuichi! Hello.”

The brunet bowed politely to her, his hesitation and anxiety returning. He stood straight, scratching his cheek, “Um– hello, Kaede.”

“What are you doing here? Do you need my help with anything?” She asked, standing up and dusting off her skirt.

“Ah– no… I was just…” He glanced away, growing flustered, “I was wondering if…” His throat clenched and he couldn’t squeeze out any words. He couldn’t look at Kaede, either.

He felt the sudden urge to run away, and he was seriously considering it when the ring of an incoming announcement played, “hey everyone! Guess what? Our dear first-year Shuichi Saihara has a crush on Kaede Akamatsu!”

He tensed up, his face burning so hot, he wouldn’t be surprised if it melted off.

“What?” Kaede stared at him.

“I– I…” He turned to escape out the door, but it was locked.

“Hey! You can’t just run in the middle of a confession!” Kaede exclaimed. He could hear her voice drawing closer and he slowly turned to her, feet shuffling.

She rested her hands on her hips, staring up at him sternly. Her face was painted red despite her hard glare, “Do you like me or not?”

Shuichi scratched the back of his head nervously, the nape of his neck was slick with sweat, “I– uh– I do like you…”

The blonde glanced at the ground, her arms falling loosely against her sides, “oh… I… like you too.”

Surprise lit Shuichi’s face, “You… you do?”

She nodded, smiling warmly at him.

“Ah– that’s nice…” He breathed out, suddenly feeling lightheaded. His eyes rolled back and before he could comprehend what came next, he fainted, collapsing heavily onto the floor.

When he woke up, he was laying in his bed and a sticky note was tacked onto his forehead. He pulled it off.

“ _Yo Shuichi! You fainted during your confession. You can finish it tomorrow! -Kaito_ ”

He groaned, hiding his face with his hands even though he was the only one in the room. He peered through his fingers, looking at the wall clock, which read _11:37_.

“Might as well call in sick,” he said to himself sourly.

The next day went on as it normally did, minus the curious whispers and stares. After the last class ended, he approached Kaede, noticing how everyone, including the teacher, scurried out of the room.

“Kaede, I'm sorry about yesterday.”

She glanced up at him, beaming widely, “It’s fine. You were nervous, I understand.”

“So, um… will you… go out with me?” He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, glancing out the window.

Two warm hands gripped his, which hung limply against thigh and he turned his head, seeing the relieved and happy expression on Kaede’s face.

“Of course I’ll go out with you!” Kaede giggled, then she was leaning towards him and his heart started beating wildly as she pressed her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss.

Yeah, Shuichi was definitely _not_ in love.


End file.
